This invention relates to an improved process for the minimization of acid-catalyzed reactions of certain echinocandins of the kind disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,378,804. The echinocandin compounds disclosed in the patent have been prepared as described in the patent and in patents claiming improvements of the process. U.S. Pat. No. 5,552,521 discloses a three-step process for preparing the compounds of the invention. U.S. Pat. No. 5,936,062 discloses an improvement of the three-step process using a boronate intermediate. Articles in the Journal of Organic Chemistry, 1999, 64, 2411–2417 and J. Med. Chem. 1994, 37, 222–225, describe an amide to nitrile dehydration of similar echinocandins using cyanuric chloride. However, the previous processes resulted in the formation of unwanted benzylic substituted derivatives of the desired compound. The instant invention results in increased yield of the desired product while minimizing the acid-catalyzed reaction at the benzylic center as well as acid-catalyzed epimerization at the benzylic center. Additionally, the process allows for the use of moderate to strong acid catalysts previously determined to be ineffective at catalyzing the reaction in a highly chemo-selective manner. The improvement permits the use of considerably less acid to complete the formation of the desired compound. Additionally, the α/β stereoselectivity for the phenylsulfide formation reaction is greatly increased.